Like fathers, like sons
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Sonic and co with their sons. Just done: Shadow and Spike. Next: Vector and Vivilon
1. Sonic and Chestnut go shopping

**MTW: Hello and welcome to my Sonic The Hedgehog collaboration project I'm doing with my brother and fellow writer, Silvers Best Bud99 (SBB).**

**SBB: Just call me Future the Hedgehog. I'm going to change my name to that.**

**MTW: No. You guys better read this bozo's stories or I will personally hunt you down and rip your heart out from your chest.**

**SBB: You pscho or something?**

**MTW: In case you haven't figured this out yet, this is a collection of One-shots involving sonic characters and their sons, hence the name of the story. Also, not related to this one-shot in any way possible, but I would like to know if you would like me to make a story on how Sonic and co. met Anya, Narezco or Sophie? Please review with the answer.**

* * *

Sonic and Chestnut go shopping

Sonic sat on the sofa, a bag of cheese balls in one hand, the tv remote in the other. The cerulean hedgehog was wearing a red jumper and tatty jeans and Sally tutted when she saw him. Chestnut wasn't much better; the brown hedgehog sat on the carpet, his face lit up by the light from his Nintendo 2DS.

"The two of you are just the same," Sally thought outloud, causing her husband and son to stare up at her, "Why don't the two of you do something productive for once! Go out and play with a Frisbee or something, for christ's sake!"

"Can we go to the cinema?" Chestnut asked, his green eyes sparkling, "Hunger Games: Catching Fire is in the cinema now and Luna said it is really good!"

"Yeah!" Sonic sided with the smaller hedgehog, "It'll be fun!"

"No, it won't. Chestnut is too young for that film!" Sally frowned, "Hey, Sonic, you aren't wearing your soap-shoes, are you?" the blue hedgehog nodded, "C'mon, family outing!"

"Can I bring my 2DS?" Chestnut asked.

"No."

"Aww," Chestnut pouted, "Why not?"

"You'll see Chestnut," Sally smirked, "You'll see,"

* * *

The squirrel/chipmunk crossbreed pulled their 2012 Rolls-Royce Phantom into a carpark located outside of 'The Glass', a wonderful shopping mall with the largest cafe in the world on it's top floor. Sonic and Chestnut groaned as they got out of the car, but Sally stayed put and locked the car. She had her window open a crack so she could speak to them.

"Okay guys, have fun! Chestnut, you have a budget of £50 to spend on whatever you want. Sonic, don't buy any crap or your sleeping on the sofa for the next two months!" the female said.

"But mum, why do we have to do this?" Her son whined, causing her to frown.

"I could change your budget to £5 if you keep that attitude of yours up!" she snapped, "Sonic, honey, are you fine with this rule?"

"Maybe... Depends on your definition of crap," the cerulean hedgehog sighed, "I hate sleeping on the sofa,"

"No James Bond films; pornography tapes of celebrities, sluts or anyone; alcohol or any of those I'm With Stupid/YOLO t-shirts for you or Chestnut,"

"Can I at least get a 'My little pony' t-shirt for Knucklehead?"

"No,"

"What?! Come on, you know he's a brony," Sonic reasoned.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa?" she asked.

"No darling..." Sonic muttered, "How long will we have to do this for?"

"When I get bored of being alone,"

"Or when you're horny," Sonic smirked.

"Sonic. T. Hedgehog! Your son is right beside you! He is too young to be hearing about such things!"

"What are you shouting about Mum?" Chestnut asked, taking his headphones out of his ears, "I got bored when you started talking about James Bond or something so I decided to listen to Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall and Some Nights by fun."

"See you guys later then!" Sally smiled and drove off, leaving the two hedgehogs stood in the caepark.

"Let's get this over and done with," Sonic sighed and dragged an unwilling brown hedgehog along with him. When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice call out to them, "Shit. Amy,"

"Hey Sonic!" Amy called as she ran over to them and she tripped over her feet, resulting in a faceplant into the water-fountain and her dress to lift up so people walking by saw her pants. Sonic hissed under his breathe and covered Chestnut's eyes, hurrying him over to the nearest videogame store.

"Okay, Chestnut, you're allowed one new DS or 3DS game or PSP game or computer game," the blue hedgehog said and Chestnut ran off to the 3DS isle. It didn't take long for him to pick out a game and run over to his dad again, "What've you got there tyke?" He handed the game over to his father who went pale in the face, "You kill your family!"

"What's wrong with a simple Pokemon game?" Chestnut frowned, looking at the copy of Pokemon X he picked up, "It's not like it's Mario or anything,"

"Chestnut, do you know who make Pokemon?" Sonic asked.

"Game Freak and Nintendo,"

"And who makes Mario?"

"Nintendo,"

"Yep, the forbidden gaming industry,"

"But haven't they made more gaming consoles, game series and characters? And didn't Sega create you as a character to rival Nintendo and Mario?"

"Who's side are you on, Nintendo's or Sega's?" Sonic frowned, crossing his arms.

"The side that have had multiple successful gaming consoles,"

"You kill your family again,"

"But mum said I could get what I want, so I'm getting this!" Chestnut huffed, "Can I have twenty quid then?" Sonic sighed and handed over the cash and Chestnut ran off to pay.

"I swear to god that Mario got into his head at the last Olympic games," Sonic thought outloud, "I'm going to kill that plumber!"

_Flashback_

_"Why-a hello Sonic!" Mario waved, walking up to the blue hedgehog, "I see you've brought your son this time. How old is he now?"_

_"7 now," Sonic replied lazily, "How's Angelica doing?"_

_"Fine," The plumber smiled and ruffled Chestnut's messy red hair, "I haven't seen you in a long time, have I tyke? Uncle Mario has a present for you!" Mario pulled out a Nintendo 2DS and a copy of Super Mario 3D World. _

_"Thank you uncle Mario!" the brown hedgehog smiled and hugged the plumber._

_End Flashback_

Sonic was going to kill the plumber when he next saw him.

* * *

"Dad, where are we going next?" Chestnut asked, looking up, "If you don't have someplace in mind, can we go to Craft A Cat?"

"Well, I do have one place I really want to go to, but we can go to Craft a Cat," Sonic smiled and pointed over to a shop at specialized in all things James Bond.

"But mum said not to buy anything related to James Bond!"

"No, tyke, she said no James Bond movies, so I'm getting body spray,"

"But why James Bond body spray? There are plenty of other stores that sell regular body spray!"

"Ever wondered why women love James Bond so much in the movies?"

"No, because I'm too young to watch James Bond, and mum said not to watch them unless I want my mind to be corupted," Chestnut said calmly before Sonic grabbed his neck and began to shake his son violently.

"Don't be like your mother and hate James Bond! He is the best agent of all time!"

"Dad! People are looking!" Chestnut wheezed and Sonic let go, "Why do you have such a problem with what I do and don't like?"

"Dunno," Sonic shrugged and his eyes darted over to the right to see Tikal walking calmly over to him.

"Hello Sonic, Chestnut," she nodded, "What brings you here? You two don't seem like the type to go shopping,"

"We aren't," Sonic frowned, "Sally wanted us to get out of the house for a while. Can you look after Chestnut for me as I quickly buy something?"

"Sure thing," the echidna smiled. Sonic rushed off right after, "He seemed pretty anxious to get something, didn't he?"

"He wants some James Bond body spray," the pewter hedgehog sighed, "but mum hates James Bond,"

Doesn't he know that the James Bond body spray reeks?" the echidna tribal princess asked, "I've heard really bad comments about the product,"

"Lets not tell dad about it. He's gonna learn about that himself!" Chestnut laughed. Sonic got back quickly and raised a brow.

"I told him a joke. Clean, of course," Tikal lied, but the blue hedgehog didn't give it another thought. Tikal waved goodbye to the hedgehogs that made their way to Craft A Cat. They were greeted by a lynx in a long purple dress and that had long black hair. Her green eyes look familiar to Sonic, but he couldn't tell why.

"Hello Sonic," The lynx said, surprising Sonic, "Don't you remember me? It's me, NICOLE!"

"My god, it's really you? Man, I haven't seen you in forever! Have you met Chestnut yet?"

"No, I don't believe I have," the lynx smiled and bent down to be at eye level with the smaller hedgehog, "Your just so cute! C'mon, lets make this kitty!"

"Ok!" the hedgehog smiled and walked off with NICOLE, "See you in a minute dad!"

"If you want, you can go and do some more shopping and I take Chestnut to you in my break," NICOLE offered.

"What time is your break?"

"12:15," the lynx replied.

"That's fine. I'll meet you at pizza hut then for lunch, ok tyke?"

"I understand dad!" Chestnut smiled and ran to choose a cat.

* * *

Sonic was sat down drinking a coffee when NICOLE and Chestnut arrived at pizza hut. The pewter hedgehog was cuddling a snow white cat wearing an army uniform to his side.

"Hey sport!" Sonic waved, "Thanks NICOLE for doing that for me,"

"Think nothing of it," the lynx waved off, "It was nice to meet him. Adorable chap, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Sonic chuckled, "What'd you call your cat?"

"Gordan Freeman, like in..."

"Half-Life? Have you been though my games and playing them when I'm out or something?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"No dad, I like to watch you play Half-Life and I happen to know it's a first-person shooter game with zombies and headcrabs. The main character is Gordan Freeman," Chestnut said cheerfully, "I don't get it. It really isn't that scary, but always flinch when you're ambushed by a headcrab,"

"Okay..." NICOLE said uncertainly, "I'm going to go now, partly as my break is over in a minute or they take it out of my pay. See you guys later!" she waved and walked off.

"She's really nice," Chestnut said after she was down the excelsior, "Who do you know her?"

"Yeah, Sonic, how do you know her?" Silver asked, making Sonic jump; he hadn't noticed the white hedgehog behind Chestnut, "And I didn't know you played Half-Life,"

"Well I do Silver," Sonic sighed, taking another sip of his coffee, "I know NICOLE as she was part of the freedom fighters back along. But I'm pretty sure you were as well so you should know her,"

"Nope. Don't remember any fredoom fighting or lynx,"

"If that why you work here?" Chestnut, "Because you have a poor memory and you suck at everything?"

"What the hell told you that?" Silver demanded, "I will kill that bastard!"

"Shadow told me one night when he was babysitting me,"

"Why do we hire Shadow to be a babysitter in the first place?" Silver thought aloud.

"It's because we've seem how sweet he is with Spike," Sonic sighed. Then his phone went off. Looking at his text, a smile appeared on his face, "Sorry Silvs, Sally is going to pick us up in a minute. Come on Chestnut!" the two hedgehogs left the white one that was wiping down a dirty table.

"Did you buy anything while I was in Craft A Cat?" Chestnut asked.

"Indeed I did!" Sonic said proudly and pulled out a white shirt from a brown bag. In large print was 'I 3 Justin Beiber'.

"Who's that for?"

"You know it's Shadow's birthday next week?" Sonic rhetorically asked. Chestnut caught the drift and giggled.


	2. Shadow and Spike read a bedtime story

**MTW: Hey guys! Chapter 2 two is finally here, and man, is it funny!**

**SBB: This chapter was my idea, not that anyone cares...**

* * *

**Shadow and Spike read a bedtime story**

* * *

The ebony and crimson hedgehog sighed as he put his baby daughter, Maria, a white bat with black wings and her father's red eyes, to bed. Rouge would usually do it, but she was on a business trip. His three year old son, Spike, was sat on the sofa watching The Simpsons. The child was a black hedgehog with white stripes and his quills were quite short like his mothers. He also had his mother's teal eyes.

"Why aren't you in bed Spike?" Shadow growled.

"Mum always reads me a bedtime story before bed," Spike replied, "I won't go to bed otherwise,"

"Fine, what story do you want me to read to you?"

"Snow White!"

"Go and grab the book then,"

"We don't have the book,"

"Then pick a story we have the book for," the older hedgehog sighed, "I don't know the story of Snow White,"

"Don't lie dad. You know that story!"

"Fine. Turn off the tv. Last thing your mum wants is you quoting Homer or Bart,"

"Why not?"

"Just turn the damn tv off!"

"Fine stressie,"

"Uh..."

"Mum yells it down the phone when she talk's to Knuckles," Spike said.

"You listen into your mother's phone calls?" Shadow asked. Spike's posture became slumped and nodded, "Let's just read the damn story,"

"Okay!" the little hedgehog smiled and ran into his room, "C'mon dad!"

"God help me..." Shadow muttered as he walked into his son's bedroom. Various toy cars were littered over the floor so he had to be careful on where he stood. Spike stood on his chair, trying to reach a stuffed toy elephant.

"Dad, can you help me get George down?" He asked sweetly. Once the child and toy were in bed, Shadow began the story.

"Okay, Coal Black,"

"Snow White," Spike corrected his father.

"Same difference. Okay, Coal Black and the thirteen hobbits,"

"You mean the seven dwarfs?"

"You asked me to read this to you, so I'm reading it Spike. If need be, correct me if I'm wrong at the end," Spike nodded. Shadow drew out his phone and read the story off of it, "Once upon a time... in a great castle, a Prince's daughter grew up happy and contented, in spite of her extremely beautiful and self-involved stepmother. She wasn't as beautiful as her stepmother, with dark brown eyes and black hair with many spilt-ends as she was called Coal Black. Everyone was quite sure she would marry a troll. Her beautiful stepmother never gave Coal Black any tips on looking beautiful and usually talked to a mirror. Everyone thought she was insane or something."

"That's not how-"

"'Mirror, mirror on the wall, should I tell Coal my beauty tips after all?' The stepmother asked the mirror to which the reply was always; 'Better not, your Majesty,' until one day the mirror told her she should have Coal killed to spare the troll she'd marry from barfing upon looking at her. But of course, this woman was extremely gullible so she called in one of her ugly servants to kill her stepdaughter. He obeyed his queen as she would've killed him otherwise, and so he led Coal off into a volcano where he left her after explaining he needed to take a wiz or something daft like that."

"Dad, I know the story doesn't go like this," Spike butted in. Shadow ignored him and continued.

"Night came and the servant hadn't came back from taking a piss,"

"_dad!_"

"So Coal became suspicious. She tried to walk back, but she slipped off the edge, falling. The end, time to go to sleep, Spike,"

"Where was the dwarfs?"

"Oh, uh, well, they were on holiday to Hawaii where they all got tans and girlfriends. Time for bed now," Shadow stood up and began to walk out.

"One more thing dad," Spike called, "Your version is much better than Mum's!" Shadow chuckled as he walked out and slumped into an armchair.

"Well, that went better then I anticipated," He said to himself before picking up a copy of Fifty Shades Of Grey, "Time to see why Rouge loves this book so much..."


End file.
